The present invention relates to a combination of radiation therapy and an integrin antagonist for treatment of neoplasia disorders. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of integrin antagonists in combination with radiation therapy for treating cancer.
A neoplasm, or tumor, is an abnormal, unregulated, and disorganized proliferation of cell growth. A neoplasm is malignant, or cancerous, if it has properties of destructive growth, invasiveness and metastasis. Invasiveness refers to the local spread of a neoplasm by infiltration or destruction of surrounding tissue, typically breaking through the basal laminas that define the boundaries of the tissues, thereby often entering the body""s circulatory system. Metastasis typically refers to the dissemination of tumor cells by lymphatics or blood vessels. Metastasis also refers to the migration of tumor cells by direct extension through serous cavities, or subarachnoid or other spaces. Through the process of metastasis, tumor cell migration to other areas of the body establishes neoplasms in areas away from the site of initial appearance.
Cancer is now the second leading cause of death in the United States and over 8,000,000 persons in the United States have been diagnosed with cancer. In 1995, cancer accounted for 23.3% of all deaths in the United States.
Cancer is not fully understood on the molecular level. It is known that exposure of a cell to a carcinogen such as certain viruses, certain chemicals, or radiation, leads to DNA alteration that inactivates a suppressive gene or activates an xe2x80x9concogenexe2x80x9d. Suppressive genes are growth regulatory genes, which upon mutation, can no longer control cell growth. Oncogenes are initially normal genes (called proto-oncogenes) that by mutation or altered context of expression become transforming genes. The products of transforming genes cause inappropriate cell growth. More than twenty different normal cellular genes can become oncogenes by genetic alteration. Transformed cells differ from normal cells in many ways, including cell morphology, cell-to-cell interactions, membrane content, cytoskeletal structure, protein secretion, gene expression and mortality.
Cancer is now primarily treated with one or a combination of three types of therapies: surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy. Surgery involves the bulk removal of diseased tissue. While surgery is sometimes effective in removing tumors located at certain sites, for example, in the breast, colon, and skin, it cannot be used in the treatment of tumors located in other areas, inaccessible to surgeons, nor in the treatment of disseminated neoplastic conditions such as leukemia.
Chemotherapy involves the disruption of cell replication or cell metabolism. It is used most often in the treatment of breast, lung, and testicular cancer.
The adverse effects of systemic chemotherapy used in the treatment of neoplastic disease is most feared by patients undergoing treatment for cancer. Of these adverse effects nausea and vomiting are the most common and severe side effects. Other adverse side effects include cytopenia, infection, cachexia, mucositis in patients receiving high doses of chemotherapy with bone marrow rescue or radiation therapy; alopecia (hair loss); cutaneous complications such as pruritis, urticaria, and angioedema; neurological complications; pulmonary and cardiac complications in patients receiving radiation or chemotherapy; and reproductive and endocrine complications (M. Abeloff, et al., Alopecia and Cutaneous Complications, in Clinical Oncology 755-56 (Abeloff, ed. 1992).
Chemotherapy-induced side effects significantly impact the quality of life of the patient and may dramatically influence patient compliance with treatment.
Additionally, adverse side effects associated with chemotherapeutic agents are generally the major dose-limiting toxicity (DLT) in the administration of these drugs. For example, mucositis, is one of the major dose limiting toxicity for several anticancer agents, including the antimetabolite cytotoxic agents 5-FU, methotrexate, and antitumor antibiotics, such as doxorubicin. Many of these chemotherapy-induced side effects if severe, may lead to hospitalization, or require treatment with analgesics for the treatment of pain.
In general, radiation therapy is employed as potentially curative therapy for patients who present with clinically localized disease and are expected to live at least 10 years.
For example, approximately 70% of newly diagnosed prostate cancer patients fall into this category.
Approximately 10% of these patients (7% of total patients) undergo radiation therapy. Approximately 80% of patients who have undergone radiation as their primary therapy have disease persistence or develop recurrence or metastasis within five years after treatment. Currently, most of these radiotherapy patients generally do not receive any immediate follow-up therapy. Rather, they are monitored frequently, such as for elevated Prostate Specific Antigen (xe2x80x9cPSAxe2x80x9d), which is the primary indicator of recurrence or metastasis in prostate cancer.
The adverse side effects induced by chemotherapeutic agents and radiation therapy have become of major importance to the clinical management of cancer patients.
Colorectal Cancer
Survival from colorectal cancer depends on the stage and grade of the tumor, for example precursor adenomas to metastatic adenocarcinoma. Generally, colorectal cancer can be treated by surgically removing the tumor, but overall survival rates remain between 45 and 60 percent. Colonic excision morbidity rates are fairly low and is generally associated with the anastomosis and not the extent of the removal of the tumor and local tissue. In patints with a high risk of reoccurrence, however, chemotherapy has been incorporated into the treatment regimen in order to improve survival rates.
Tumor metastasis prior to surgery is generally believed to be the cause of surgical intervention failure and up to one year of chemotherapy is required to kill the non-excised tumor cells. As severe toxicity is associated with the chemotherapeutic agents, only patients at high risk of recurrence are placed on chemotherapy following surgery.
Prostate Cancer
Prostate cancer is now the leading form of cancer among men and the second most frequent cause of death from cancer in men. It is estimated that more than 165,000 new cases of prostate cancer were diagnosed in 1993, and more than 35,000 men died from prostate cancer in that year. Additionally, the incidence of prostate cancer has increased by 50% since 1981, and mortality from this disease has continued to increase. Previously, most men died of other illnesses or diseases before dying from their prostate cancer. We now face increasing morbidity from prostate cancer as men live longer and the disease has the opportunity to progress.
Current therapies for prostate cancer focus upon reducing levels of dihydrotestosterone to decrease or prevent growth of prostate cancer. Radiation alone or in combination with surgery and/or chemotherapeutic agents is often used.
In addition to the use of digital rectal examination and transrectal ultrasonography, prostate-specific antigen (PSA) concentration is frequently used in the diagnosis of prostate cancer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,382 discloses treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) with an antiandrogen and certain peptides which act as LH-RH agonists. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,797 discloses aromatase inhibitors as a method of prophylaxis and/or treatment of prostatic hyperplasia. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,053 describes a treatment of certain cancers which combines an LHRH agonist with an antiandrogen and/or an antiestrogen and/or at least one inhibitor of sex steroid biosynthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,660 discloses a method of treating breast cancer with a combination therapy which may include surgical or chemical prevention of ovarian secretions and administering an antiandrogen and an antiestrogen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,695 discloses a method of treatment of prostate cancer in susceptible male animals including humans whose testicular hormonal secretions are blocked by surgical or chemical means, e.g. by use of an LHRH agonist, which comprises administering an antiandrogen, e.g. flutamide, in association with at least one inhibitor of sex steroid biosynthesis, e.g. aminoglutethimide and/or ketoconazole.
Prostate Specific Antigen
One well known prostate cancer marker is Prostate Specific Antigen (PSA). PSA is a protein produced by prostate cells and is frequently present at elevated levels in the blood of men who have prostate cancer. PSA has been shown to correlate with tumor burden, serve as an indicator of metastatic involvement, and provide a parameter for following the response to surgery, irradiation, and androgen replacement therapy in prostate cancer patients. It should be noted that Prostate Specific Antigen (PSA) is a completely different protein from Prostate Specific Membrane Antigen (PSMA). The two proteins have different structures and functions and should not be confused because of their similar nomenclature.
Prostate Specific Membrane Antigen (PSMA)
In 1993, the molecular cloning of a prostate-specific membrane antigen (PSMA) was reported as a potential prostate carcinoma marker and hypothesized to serve as a target for imaging and cytotoxic treatment modalities for prostate cancer. Antibodies against PSMA have been described and examined clinically for diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer. In particular, Indium-111 labeled PSMA antibodies have been described and examined for diagnosis of prostate cancer and indium-labeled PSMA antibodies have been described and examined for the treatment of prostate cancer.
Pancreas Cancer
Approximately 2% of new cancer cases diagnoses in the United States is pancreatic cancer. Pancreatic cancer is generally classified into two clinical types: 1) adenocarcinoma (metastatic and non-metastatic), and 2) cystic neoplasms (serous cystadenomas, mucinous cystic neoplasms, papilary cystic neoplasms, acinar cell systadenocarcinoma, cystic choriocarcinoma, cystic teratomas, angiomatous neoplasms).
Ovary Cancer
Celomic epithelial carcinoma accounts for approximately 90% of ovarian cancer cases. Preferred single agents that can be used in combination include: alkylating agents, ifosfamide, cisplatin, carboplatin, taxol, doxorubicin, 5-fluorouracil, methotrexate, mitomycin, hexamethylmelamine, progestins, antiestrogens, prednimustine, dihydroxybusulfan, galactitol, interferon alpha and interferon gamma.
Cancer of the fallopian tube is the least common type of ovarian cancer, accounting for approximately 400 new cancer cases per year in the United States. Papillary serous adenocarcinoma accounts for approximately 90% of all malignancies of the ovarian tube.
Treatment of a neoplasia disorder in a mammal in need of such treatment is provided by methods and combinations using radiation and an integrin antagonist. The method comprises treating a mammal with a therapeutically effective amount of a combination comprising an integrin antagonist and a radiotherapeutic agent. Besides being useful for human treatment, the present invention is also useful for veterinary treatment of companion animals, exotic animals and farm animals, including mammals, rodents, and the like. More preferred animals include horses, dogs, and cats.
Integrin antagonist potentiate tumor response to radiation. Thus, integrin antagonists improve the efficacy of radiotherapy.
The methods and combinations of the present invention may be used for the treatment of neoplasia disorders selected from the group consisting of acral lentiginous melanoma, actinic keratoses, adenocarcinoma, adenoid cycstic carcinoma, adenomas, adenosarcoma, adenosquamous carcinoma, astrocytic tumors, bartholin gland carcinoma, basal cell carcinoma, bronchial gland carcinomas, capillary, carcinoids, carcinoma, carcinosarcoma, cavernous, cholangiocarcinoma, chondrosarcoma, choriod plexus papilloma/carcinoma, clear cell carcinoma, cystadenoma, endodermal sinus tumor, endometrial hyperplasia, endometrial stromal sarcoma, endometrioid adenocarcinoma, ependymal, epitheloid, Ewing""s sarcoma, fibrolamellar, focal nodular hyperplasia, gastrinoma, germ cell tumors, glioblastoma, glucagonoma, hemangiblastomas, hemangioendothelioma, hemangiomas, hepatic adenoma, hepatic adenomatosis, hepatocellular carcinoma, insulinoma, intaepithelial neoplasia, interepithelial squamous cell neoplasia, invasive squamous cell carcinoma, large cell carcinoma, leiomyosarcoma, lentigo maligna melanomas, malignant melanoma, malignant mesothelial tumors, medulloblastoma, medulloepithelioma, melanoma, meningeal, mesothelial, metastatic carcinoma, mucoepidermoid carcinoma, neuroblastoma, neuroepithelial adenocarcinoma nodular melanoma, oat cell carcinoma, oligodendroglial, osteosarcoma, pancreatic polypeptide, papillary serous adenocarcinoma, pineal cell, pituitary tumors, plasmacytoma, pseudosarcoma, pulmonary blastoma, renal cell carcinoma, retinoblastoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, sarcoma, serous carcinoma, small cell carcinoma, soft tissue carcinomas, somatostatin-secreting tumor, squamous carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, submesothelial, superficial spreading melanoma, undifferentiatied carcinoma, uveal melanoma, verrucous carcinoma, vipoma, well differentiated carcinoma, and Wilm""s tumor.
The methods and compositions of the present invention provide one or more benefits. A combination of an integrin antagonist with radiation therapy of the present invention are useful in treating neoplasia disorders. Preferably, the integrin antagonist agent or agents and the radiation therapies of the present invention is administered in combination at a low dose, that is, at a dose lower than has been conventionally used in clinical situations for each of the individual components administered alone.
A benefit of lowering the dose of the radiation therapies of the present invention administered to a mammal includes a decrease in the incidence of adverse effects associated with higher dosages.
By lowering the incidence of adverse effects, an improvement in the quality of life of a patient undergoing treatment for cancer is contemplated. Further benefits of lowering the incidence of adverse effects include an improvement in patient compliance, and a reduction in the number of hospitalizations needed for the treatment of adverse effects.
Alternatively, the methods and combination of the present invention can also maximize the therapeutic effect at higher doses.
The phrase xe2x80x9ccombination therapyxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cco-therapyxe2x80x9d) embraces the administration of a integrin antagonist and radiation therapy, and, optionally, an antineoplastic agent, as part of a specific treatment regimen intended to provide a beneficial effect from the co-action of the integrin antagonist and the radiation therapy. The beneficial effect of the combination includes, but is not limited to, pharmacokinetic or pharmacodynamic co-action resulting from the combination of the integrin antagonist and the radiation therapy. Administration of the integrin antagonist and the radiation therapy in combination typically is carried out over a defined time period (usually minutes, hours, days or weeks depending upon the combination selected). xe2x80x9cCombination therapyxe2x80x9d generally is not intended to encompass the administration of a integrin antagonist and radiation therapy as part of separate monotherapy regimens that incidentally and arbitrarily result in the combinations of the present invention. xe2x80x9cCombination therapyxe2x80x9d is intended to embrace administration of integrin antagonist and radiation therapy in a sequential manner, that is, wherein the integrin antagonist and the radiation therapy are administered at different times, as well as administration of the integrin antagonist and radiation therapy in a substantially simultaneous manner. Substantially simultaneous administration can be accomplished, for example, by administering to the subject concurrently with radiation therapy a single capsule having a fixed ratio of each therapeutic agent or in multiple, single capsules for each therapeutic agent. Sequential or substantially simultaneous administration of each therapeutic agent can be effected by any appropriate route including, but not limited to, oral routes, intravenous routes, intramuscular routes, and direct absorption through mucous membrane tissues. The therapeutic agents, if more than one, can be administered by the same route or by different routes. For example, a first therapeutic agent of the combination selected may be administered by intravenous injection while the other therapeutic agents of the combination may be administered orally. Alternatively, for example, all therapeutic agents may be administered orally or all therapeutic agents may be administered by intravenous injection. The sequence in which the integrin antagonist and radiation therapy are administered is not narrowly critical although radiation therapy typically will follow the administration of the integrin antagonist. xe2x80x9cCombination therapyxe2x80x9d also can embrace the administration of the integrin antagonist and radiation therapy as described above in further combination with other biologically active ingredients (such as, but not limited to, an antineoplastic agent) and non-drug therapies (such as, but not limited to, surgery). The radiation treatment of the combination may be conducted at any suitable time so long as a beneficial effect from the co-action of the combination of the integrin antagonist and radiation treatment is achieved. For example, in appropriate cases, the beneficial effect is still achieved even when the radiation treatment is temporally removed from the administration of the integrin antagonist, perhaps by days or even weeks.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d is used herein to mean that the modified noun is appropriate for use in a pharmaceutical product. Pharmaceutically acceptable cations include metallic ions and organic ions. More preferred metallic ions include, but are not limited to appropriate alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and other physiological acceptable metal ions. Exemplary ions include aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc in their usual valences. Preferred organic ions include protonated tertiary amines and quaternary ammonium cations, including in part, trimethylamine, diethylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. Exemplary pharmaceutically acceptable acids include without limitation hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid, formic acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, malic acid, citric acid, isocitric acid, succinic acid, lactic acid, gluconic acid, glucuronic acid, pyruvic acid oxalacetic acid, fumaric acid, propionic acid, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, benzoic acid, and the like.
Also included in the combination of the invention are the isomeric forms and tautomers of the described compounds and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. Illustrative pharmaceutically acceptable salts are prepared from formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, stearic, salicylic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, toluenesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, sulfanilic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, galactaric and galacturonic acids.
Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of the present invention include metallic ion salts and organic ion salts. More preferred metallic ion salts include, but are not limited to appropriate alkali metal (group Ia) salts, alkaline earth metal (group Ia) salts and other physiological acceptable metal ions. Such salts can be made from the ions of aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc. Preferred organic salts can be made from tertiary amines and quaternary ammonium salts, including in part, trimethylamine, diethylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of the above salts can be prepared by those skilled in the art by conventional means from the corresponding compound of the present invention.
An integrin antagonist of the present invention can be formulated as a pharmaceutical composition. Such a composition can then be administered orally, parenterally, by inhalation spray, rectally, or topically in dosage unit formulations containing conventional nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants, and vehicles as desired. Topical administration can also involve the use of transdermal administration such as transdermal patches or iontophoresis devices. The term parenteral as used herein includes subcutaneous injections, intravenous, intramuscular, intrasternal injection, or infusion techniques. Formulation of drugs is discussed in, for example, Hoover, John E., Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.; 1975 and Liberman, H. A. and Lachman, L., Eds., Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms, Marcel Decker, New York, N.Y., 1980.
Injectable preparations, for example, sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspensions can be formulated according to the known art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation can also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a nontoxic parenterally acceptable diluent or solvent, for example, as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that can be employed are water, Ringer""s solution, and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose any bland fixed oil can be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid find use in the preparation of injectables. Dimethyl acetamide, surfactants including ionic and non-ionic detergents, polyethylene glycols can be used. Mixtures of solvents and wetting agents such as those discussed above are also useful.
Suppositories for rectal administration of the drug can be prepared by mixing the drug with a suitable nonirritating excipient such as cocoa butter, synthetic mono- di- or triglycerides, fatty acids and polyethylene glycols that are solid at ordinary temperatures but liquid at the rectal temperature and will therefore melt in the rectum and release the drug.
Solid dosage forms for oral administration can include capsules, tablets, pills, powders, and granules. In such solid dosage forms, the compounds of this invention are ordinarily combined with one or more adjuvants appropriate to the indicated route of administration. If administered per os, a contemplated aromatic sulfone hydroximate inhibitor compound can be admixed with lactose, sucrose, starch powder, cellulose esters of alkanoic acids, cellulose alkyl esters, talc, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, magnesium oxide, sodium and calcium salts of phosphoric and sulfuric acids, gelatin, acacia gum, sodium alginate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, and/or polyvinyl alcohol, and then tableted or encapsulated for convenient administration. Such capsules or tablets can contain a controlled-release formulation as can be provided in a dispersion of active compound in hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose. In the case of capsules, tablets, and pills, the dosage forms can also comprise buffering agents such as sodium citrate, magnesium or calcium carbonate or bicarbonate. Tablets and pills can additionally be prepared with enteric coatings.
For therapeutic purposes, formulations for parenteral administration can be in the form of aqueous or non-aqueous isotonic sterile injection solutions or suspensions. These solutions and suspensions can be prepared from sterile powders or granules having one or more of the carriers or diluents mentioned for use in the formulations for oral administration. A contemplated integrin antagonist compound can be dissolved in water, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, ethanol, corn oil, cottonseed oil, peanut oil, sesame oil, benzyl alcohol, sodium chloride, and/or various buffers. Other adjuvants and modes of administration are well and widely known in the pharmaceutical art.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration can include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, solutions, suspensions, syrups, and elixirs containing inert diluents commonly used in the art, such as water. Such compositions can also comprise adjuvants, such as wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, and sweetening, flavoring, and perfuming agents.
The amount of active ingredient that can be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form varies depending upon the mammalian host treated and the particular mode of administration.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d refers to any process, action, application, therapy, or the like, wherein a mammal, including a human being, is subject to medical aid with the object of improving the mammal""s condition, directly or indirectly.
The term xe2x80x9cinhibition,xe2x80x9d in the context of neoplasia, tumor growth or tumor cell growth, may be assessed by delayed appearance of primary or secondary tumors, slowed development of primary or secondary tumors, decreased occurrence of primary or secondary tumors, slowed or decreased severity of secondary effects of disease, arrested tumor growth and regression of tumors, among others. In the extreme, complete inhibition, is referred to herein as prevention.
The term xe2x80x9cpreventionxe2x80x9d includes either preventing the onset of clinically evident neoplasia altogether or preventing the onset of a preclinically evident stage of neoplasia in individuals at risk. Also intended to be encompassed by this definition is the prevention of initiation for malignant cells or to arrest or reverse the progression of premalignant cells to malignant cells. This includes prophylactic treatment of those at risk of developing the neoplasia.
Angiogenesis is an attractive therapeutic target because it is a multi-step process that occurs in a specific sequence, thus providing several possible targets for drug action. Examples of agents that interfere with several of these steps include specific integrin antagonists.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically-effectivexe2x80x9d is intended to qualify the amount of each agent that will achieve the goal of improvement in neoplastic disease severity and the frequency of incidence over treatment of each agent by itself, while avoiding adverse side effects typically associated with alternative therapies.
A xe2x80x9ctherapeutic effectxe2x80x9d relieves to some extent one or more of the symptoms of a neoplasia disorder. In reference to the treatment of a cancer, a therapeutic effect refers to one or more of the following: 1) reduction in the number of cancer cells; 2) reduction in tumor size; 3) inhibition (i.e., slowing to some extent, preferably stopping) of cancer cell infiltration into peripheral organs; 4) inhibition (i.e., slowing to some extent, preferably stopping) of tumor metastasis; 5) inhibition, to some extent, of tumor growth; 6) relieving or reducing to some extent one or more of the symptoms associated with the disorder; and/or 7) relieving or reducing the side effects associated with the administration of anticancer agents.
xe2x80x9cTherapeutic effective amountxe2x80x9d is intended to qualify the amount required to achieve a therapeutic effect.
The phrases xe2x80x9clow dosexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clow dose amountxe2x80x9d, in characterizing a therapeutically effective amount of the integrin antagonist and the radiation or therapy in the combination therapy, defines a quantity of such therapy, or a range of quantity of such therapy, that is capable of diminishing the neoplastic disease while reducing or avoiding one or more radiation-induced side effects, such as myelosupression, cardiac toxicity, skin erythema and desquamation, alopecia, inflammation or fibrosis.
The phrase xe2x80x9cadjunctive therapyxe2x80x9d includes agents such as those, for example, that reduce the toxic effect of anticancer drugs, e.g., bone resorption inhibitors, cardioprotective agents; prevent or reduce the incidence of nausea and vomiting associated with chemotherapy, radiotherapy or operation; or reduce the incidence of infection associated with the administration of myelosuppressive anticancer drugs.
The phrase a xe2x80x9cradiotherapeutic agentxe2x80x9d refers to the use of electromagnetic or particulate radiation in the treatment of neoplasia. Examples of radiotherapeutic agents are provided in, but not limited to, radiation therapy and is known in the art (Hellman, Principles of Radiation Therapy, Cancer, in Principles and Practice of is Oncology, 248-75 (Devita et al., ed., 4 edit., volume 1, 1993).
The term xe2x80x9cclinical tumorxe2x80x9d includes neoplasms that are identifiable through clinical screening or diagnostic procedures including, but not limited to, palpation, biopsy, cell proliferation index, endoscopy, mammography, digital mammography, ultrasonography, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), radiography, radionuclide evaluation, CT- or MRI-guided aspiration cytology, and imaging-guided needle biopsy, among others. Such diagnostic techniques are well known to those skilled in the art and are described in Cancer Medicine 4th Edition, Volume One. J. F. Holland, R. C. Bast, D. L. Morton, E. Frei III, D. W. Kufe, and R. R. Weichselbaum (Ed). Williams and Wilkins, Baltimore (1997).
The term xe2x80x9ctumor markerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctumor biomarkerxe2x80x9d encompasses a wide variety of molecules with divergent haracteristics that appear in body fluids or tissue in association with a clinical tumor and also includes tumor-associated chromosomal changes. Tumor markers fall primarily into three categories: molecular or cellular markers, chromosomal markers, and serological or serum markers. Molecular and chromosomal markers complement standard parameters used to describe a tumor (i.e. histopathology, grade, tumor size) and are used primarily in refining disease diagnosis and prognosis after clinical manifestation. Serum markers can often be measured many months before clinical tumor detection and are thus useful as an early diagnostic test, in patient monitoring, and in therapy evaluation.
Molecular Tumor Markers
Molecular markers of cancer are products of cancer cells or molecular changes that take place in cells because of activation of cell division or inhibition of apoptosis. Expression of these markers can predict a cell""s malignant potential. Because cellular markers are not secreted, tumor tissue samples are generally required for their detection. Non-limiting examples of molecular tumor markers that can be used in the present invention are listed in Table No. 1, below.
Chromosomal Tumor Markers
Somatic mutations and chromosomal aberrations have been associated with a variety of tumors. Since the identification of the Philadelphia Chromosome by Nowel and Hungerford, a wide effort to identify tumor-specific chromosomal alterations has ensued. Chromosomal cancer markers, like cellular markers, are can be used in the diagnosis and prognosis of cancer. In addition to the diagnostic and prognostic implications of chromosomal alterations, it is hypothesized that germ-line mutations can be used to predict the likelihood that a particular person will develop a given type of tumor. Non-limiting examples of chromosomal tumor markers that can be used in the present invention are listed in Table No. 2, below.
Serological Tumor Markers
Serum markers including soluble antigens, enzymes and hormones comprise a third category of tumor markers. Monitoring serum tumor marker concentrations during therapy provides an early indication of tumor recurrence and of therapy efficacy. Serum markers are advantageous for patient surveillance compared to chromosomal and cellular markers because serum samples are more easily obtainable than tissue samples, and because serum assays can be performed serially and more rapidly. Serum tumor markers can be used to determine appropriate therapeutic doses within individual patients. For example, the efficacy of a combination regimen consisting of chemotherapeutic and antiangiogenic agents can be measured by monitoring the relevant serum cancer marker levels. Moreover, an efficacious therapy dose can be achieved by modulating the therapeutic-dose so as to keep the particular serum tumor marker concentration stable or within the reference range which may vary depending upon the indication. The amount of therapy can then be modulated specifically for each patient so as to minimize side effects while still maintaining stable, reference range tumor marker levels. Table No. 3 provides non-limiting examples of serological tumor markers that can be used in the present invention.